¿Sueño o Pesadilla?
by Mitsui Neko
Summary: ¿Que ha sucedido? ¿Esto es un sueño o una pesadilla? Al estar al borde de la muerte, Ene a regresado al mundo real ¿Pero en verdad se encuentra ahí? En compañía de Konoha deberá aclarar sus sentimientos hacia el y de paso resolver el misterio de aquel extraño mundo donde se encuentran. La realidad jamas había sido mas perfecta que un sueño...


_**¡Hola todo el mundo! :3**_

_Estoy de vuelta para dejar mi primer one-shot de Kagerou Project ¡Viva! :DD (Por si no lo sabían Kagerou Project es mi mayor obsesión después de Vocaloid)_

_La verdad me siento muy orgullosa ya que esta historia se me ha ocurrida apenas hoy en la mañana y me la he pasado todo el día para perfeccionarla y subirla precisamente HOY uwu_

_La verdad espero que sea de su agrado. El one-shot es de una de mis parejas favoritas, el KonoxEne owo_

_En fin sin hacerlos esperar mas, los dejo para que lean mi historia -w-_

_Este fanfic va dedicado para mi querido husbando **BrokeenYouth** X3 (pondría un corazón pero no salen luego è.e)_

_**Disclaimer: **Kagerou Project/Days no me pertenece (Aunque quisiera ;n;)_

* * *

**¿Sueño o Pesadilla? (One-shot) **by Mitsui Neko

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lo siento Ene... Aquí termina todo"

* * *

La chica abrió los ojos en shock mientras inhalaba una gran bocanada de aire; sus ojos desorbitados miraban todo el lugar exaltada y confundida, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar en un extraño cambio de temperatura. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Lo único que recordaba era que estaba al borde de la muerte. A punto de ser borrada hasta el último dígito y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para siempre.

Entonces lo vio...

Ene observo sus piernas. Al final de estas, donde normalmente terminaba convirtiéndose en puros códigos y pixeles, ahora habían pies. Sus dos pies descalzos, solo protegidos por las calcetas largas y negras que siempre llevaba puestas. Oh, sus pies, cuanto los había extrañado, aunque había un problema. Podía verlos pero no podía sentirlos, como si no estuvieran ahí, como entumidos. Algo asustada se inclino lentamente hacia adelante y toco su pies sintiéndolos al instante. Tal sensación provoco que soltara un suspiro de alivio y sonriera.

Toco la parte de arriba, las plantas, los tobillos y hasta contó todos sus dedos para asegurarse de que fueran 5 en cada pie y no faltara ninguno.

Ya más tranquila intento levantarse del suelo pero cayo sentada al instante. Se sobo un poco la parte de atrás por el sentón que se dio y observo mejor el lugar donde se encontraba. Lo reconoció al instante. Estaba en la guarida del Mekakushi y al parecer no había nadie, solo ella.

Se sintió algo solitaria. Giro su cabeza chocando su mirada contra un espejo de cuerpo completo a lo lejos en el cual se reflejaba. Aunque ya no estaba más en el mundo cibernético, aun conservaba sus rasgos de "virus". Ya no tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, ni los ojos cafés claros de siempre. Ahora tanto su cabello como sus ojos eran azules claro y su piel se conservo blanca (no es que es antes no la tuviera así, pero no era tan pálida como ahora)

Intento pararse una vez más, cosa que no logro y sin éxito volvió a caer sentada. Deseaba que alguien apareciera de una vez en el Mekakushi para que pudiera ayudarla, pues no soportaba estar ahí sentada, inmóvil, pero sobre todo solitaria. No aguantaba la soledad. Ya había estado sola por bastante tiempo y aquella oscura y fría habitación no le ayudaba con ese sentimiento.

La peliazul espero. Los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos horas. No sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría así. Ni si quiera podía ver hacia la ventana para comprobar si era de noche o de día, pero solo quería que alguien apareciera para hacerle compañía en ese momento y comprender qué diablos había sucedido.

De pronto un extraño ruido provoco que saltara en su lugar algo asustada. Miro hacia la parte oscura de la habitación donde había provenido ese extraño sonido. Quería pensar que era alguna rata o posiblemente el pequeño hámster de Seto, Hanao, que siempre andaba libre por el lugar, escondiéndose de la gata de Kano, Mira-chan. Pero no, en definitiva, lo que salió de las sombras no era para nada algún animal.

El chico alto y albino miro estupefacto la imagen que estaba enfrente de sus ojos. Konoha jamás fue alguien expresivo pero por primera vez, ante la mirada atónita de Ene, el peliblanco se encontraba sorprendido.

Rápidamente y sin dudarlo dos veces corrió en dirección hacia la chica y se arrodilló para estar a su altura. La miro directamente a los ojos, más tranquilo y acarició levemente su mejilla para comprobar que realmente estaba ella ahí. Tanto el cómo Ene sintieron un extraña calidez al contacto de la mano con la mejilla. La piel de ella era tan suave y la de Konoha tan tersa. Fue difícil para la peliazul no sonrojarse.

-Ene... -hablo al fin el chico.- ¿En verdad estas aquí...?

-Si... -contesto ella igual de sorprendida.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la abrazo.

El sonrojo que hace un momento había invadido su rostro ahora se extendía hasta llegar a las orejas. Ene no dudo en corresponder el tan tierno y cálido abrazo que su enamorado le dedicaba. Porque si, ella lo amaba, demasiado y ahora que al fin podía estar a su lado, tenerlo, tocarlo, no cometería el mismo error de antes cuando era una gamer amargada y orgullosa que se negaba aceptar la realidad. No, esta vez le diría lo que sentía, incluso si no era correspondida.

Separo levemente su cuerpo del de él, empujando levemente con las manos en su pecho y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Puedes levantarte? -pregunto el mayor sin dejar de observarla.

-No puedo, mis piernas no responden del todo.

-Vamos a intentarlo, déjame ayudarte. -el albino tomo ambas manos de la chica y la ayudo a levantarse lentamente.

Ene estuvo a punto de lograr pararse por completo pero nuevamente volvió a caerse llevándose esta vez a Konoha consigo, que en ningún momento la soltó, cayendo casi encima de ella.

-Ko-Konoha... -tartamudeo nerviosa la peliazul ante su cercanía.

-Ene, en verdad yo... Estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado. -confeso con completa sinceridad.

-Yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo y-y ahora quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para decirte algo...

-Hum ¿qué quieres decirme? -pregunto con un tono de curiosidad.

-Q-quería decirte que... -trago saliva realmente nerviosa- que te amo...

Los ojos rosa oscuros, casi rojos de Konoha, se abrieron de la sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por la chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos. La miro fijamente con una mirada llena de ternura al mismo tiempo que sentía sus mejillas arder.

-En verdad, soy muy feliz... -contesto el chico acercándose lentamente a la menor mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Ene no supo qué hacer. Al ver a Konoha acercándose a ella para besarla, se llevo rápidamente la mano a uno de sus brazos para poder pellizcarse intentando confirmar si se encontraba despierta y no soñando con este momento. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, los labios del peliblanco ya habían logrado unirse con los suyos.

La peliazul cerró sus ojos al instante y en respuesta ante tan cálido gesto correspondió su beso tímidamente. Al sentirse ser correspondido, el albino tomo de la cintura a la chica apegándola levemente contra su cuerpo. Por su parte, la menor subió lentamente sus manos del pecho del chico hasta sus hombros y luego subió un poco mas hasta rodear su cuello con los brazos, abrazándose de el con ternura.

El beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado y fue entonces cuando algo salió mal...

Ene sintió como el oxígeno se le acababa conforme seguían besándose. Intento detener a Konoha pero este no se lo permitía. El beso empezó a volverse algo brusco y su abrazo, ahora más fuerte, la lastimaba.

Cada vez sentía mas como el oxígeno le hacía falta, nuevamente intento pararlo sin éxito alguno. Se exalto y estremeció al sentir como algo húmedo invadió de pronto su boca. Era la lengua del chico que exploraba violentamente su cavidad bucal. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Con una increíble fuerza sacada de la nada, Ene empujo a Konoha obligándolo a romper aquel atrevido beso.

La peliazul miro al mayor con ojos llorosos y cristalinos por la falta de aire, mientras que el segundo llevaba su mano hacia su rostro quejando de un repentino dolor.

-Konoha ¿Estas bien? Disculpa si te lastime, yo...

Una repentina y atemorizante risa la interrumpió. Una mueca extraña empezó a dibujarse en el rostro de Konoha hasta volverse una sonrisa siniestra. Sus ojos rosas ahora se volvían amarillos ámbar y su cabello blanco al igual que su ropa empezaba a teñirse de negro.

Ene sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Era Kuroha, una versión oscura y malvada de su amado Konoha. Su otro yo, una segunda personalidad conformada por su dolor, sufrimiento, miedo, penas y odio, sobre todo odio. Diseñado con el fin de asesinar a todos los del Mekakushi Dan y así con sus cuerpos, experimentar con cada uno de ellos y estudiar sus singulares habilidades.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al verlo relamerse sus labios de manera tan obscena y perversa conforme se acercaba a ella.

Nuevamente se arrodilló para estar a su altura y la tomo de la manga de su chamarra azul, jalándola hacia él y tomando de su barbilla para volver a besarla una vez más.

-¡N-no! -exclamo ella intentando detenerlo sin lograrlo.

Kuroha la beso nuevamente de manera apasionada pero también violenta. Al mismo tiempo que se daba su gusto con ella bajo su mano hasta el cierre de su chamarra, bajándola solo un poco para dejar descubierto su cuello.

-Por favor... No. -suplicaba Ene, pero sus palabras pasaban ensordecidas para el de cabellos azabaches.

-No me pidas que me detenga... -hablo de pronto Kuroha con una voz profunda susurrándole en su oído.- ...no ahora, no cuando he esperado tanto tiempo para tenerte aquí. Solo para mí.

Ene no pudo contestar y antes de que pudiera pensar alguna respuesta el pelinegro desvío sus labios hacia su cuello besándolo con intensidad.

La menor contuvo un gemido y empezó a empujar bruscamente al mayor para que la soltara pero no lograba nada. Una mordida en el cuello seguido por una lamida en el mismo sitio provoco que enrojeciera más de lo que ya estaba.

El calor de su cuerpo que se entremezclaba con el del pelinegro era sofocante. Se había acostumbrado al frío ambiente del mundo cibernético, del mundo de la red, un frío tan horrible que le había entumido todo su cuerpo desapareciendo el sentido del tacto, el olfato y el sabor. Toda sensación, a excepción de la vista y oído se habían extinguido. Ahora todos esos sentidos regresaban a ella de golpe y de alguna forma la carcomía.

-¡Detente! -pidió nuevamente al terminar en suelo con el chico encima.

Este volvió a besar y lamer su cuello mientras una de sus manos bajaba más su cierre y otra se paseaba en sus piernas inmóviles subiendo por debajo de su falda.

Era demasiado, no podía resistirlo. Después de tanto tiempo sin sentir el contacto humano después de 2 años. Solo imagínate dos años sin sentir absolutamente nada ¡Nada! Por dios ¿como es que no había enloquecido? Tal vez gracias a la compañía de su amo Shintaro lo había evitado. Pero no aguantaba más, no este tacto tan violento, no permitiría que se aprovecharan de ella de esa manera.

-¡No! ¡Haruka! -grito sin pensar Ene provocando que el mencionado se detuviera en el momento.

Kuroha observo a la menor debajo de él y por primera vez en tiempo de ser lo que es, el pelinegro se sintió como un verdadero monstruo.

Ahí estaba la antes virus, tirada en suelo, con las mejillas rojas, el cabello suelto y con las primeras lágrimas cayendo por sus grandes ojos azules.

-Takane... -susurro el moreno y al instante el dolor volvió a invadirle llevándose la mano hacia su rostro, quejando y soltando gritos mientras tiraba todo a su alrededor.

Después de unos minutos de ser testigo de tal aterradora y desesperante escena, Ene al fin logro tranquilizarse cuando el chico cayó al suelo en rodillas volviendo a ser el peliblanco de antes.

Preocupada por su estado y al no responder a su llamado, la menor gateo hasta llegar hacia él y miro su rostro lleno de culpa y vergüenza por lo ocurrido hace un momento.

-¿Konoha...?

-Lo siento... Estuve a punto de hacerte daño y... en verdad lo lamen...

Unos suaves labios besando los suyos interrumpió la disculpa del albino, que miro sorprendido la repentina acción de la menor, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante su expresión tímida.

Ya más tranquilos, Ene no dudo en abrazarlo tiernamente. Konoha también le correspondió el abrazo, aunque solo rodeo su cuerpo levemente con ambos brazos, mientras que con la mano acariciaba su cabeza.

-Konoha... -le hablo con dulzura- dime por favor... -apretó arrugando un poco la manga negra de su ropa- ¿es acaso esto un sueño o una pesadilla?

-¿Eh? -el chico le miro sin entender.

-El reloj... -señalo a uno que se encontraba reposando en la mesita de noche en medio de los muebles de la guarida.- no ha parado de ir hacia atrás...

Konoha observo el reloj y confirmo que lo que la peliazul decía era cierto. Las manecillas del reloj no paraban de girar hacia atrás. Miro hacia otro que estaba en la pared y era lo mismo. De pronto se fijo en la ventana y noto que afuera no había nada, solo oscuridad. Una aterradora y profunda oscuridad que helo su sangre.

-No estoy seguro... -contesto en tono normal con su clásico rostro inexpresivo.- pero mientras estés conmigo... a mi lado, esto no es una pesadilla, es un sueño hecho realidad...

Ene rompió en lágrimas abrazándose con más fuerza de su pareja. Pero Konoha, no, Haruka tenía razón. Mientras estuviera el ahí a su lado, todo estaría bien. Ya no estaba sola y nunca más lo estaría ahora...

* * *

Los ojos cansados se abrieron lentamente y con pereza. Una vez que su mirada se había aclarado por completo pudo observar el techo blanco.

-¿Qué? -rápidamente la chica se incorporo observando todo su alrededor.

Estaba en un cuarto en blanco, acostada en una camilla al parecer de un hospital, se encontraba conectada hacia un aparato. Llevaba una bata blanca y a su lado cientos de flores, globos y obsequios de "recupérate" de diversos amigos.

-¿Que sucedió...?

-Oh, al fin despertaste. -la menor se volteo hacia donde escucho aquella voz y encontró en la puerta de la habitación a un chico de cabellos negros, portando el uniforme de la escuela y llevando puesto una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

-Amo Shintaro... -susurro ella sorprendida y contenta de ver al moreno.

-¿Amo? Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así Takane, no es necesario.

-¿Como me llamaste...? -al hacer esa pregunta uno de sus mechones cayó frente a sus ojos confirmando que este era de color castaño.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida, busco desesperada un espejo para verse. Al no encontrar alguno le quito su móvil touch a Shintaro y observo su reflejo en la pantalla de este. Ahí vio que ya no era más una virus. Ella era como antes, aunque ya no tenía sus clásicas ojeras de las desveladas que se daba jugando juegos online.

De pronto su mirada se desvío a sus piernas. Se quito la sabana que las cubría y ahí observo que tenia vendada una y la otra se encontraba enyesada.

-¿Estas bien Takane? -pregunto preocupado el chico de cabellos azabaches.

-¿Que fue lo que me paso?

-¿No recuerdas? Oh bueno, el doctor dijo que podías estar conmocionada por el accidente.

-¿Cual accidente?

-Cuando saliste de clases y tomaste el autobús para tu casa, hubo un accidente en el que varias vigas de una construcción cayeron y una de estas dio con el autobús provocando un accidente en el cual tú fuiste una de las más heridas. La viga cayó en tus piernas.

- ... -en verdad que Takane se encontraba conmocionada por lo estaba oyendo.- ¿E-eso quiero decir... que ya no podré caminar?

-No, no... Si podrás caminar. Aunque para eso se necesitara tu mayor esfuerzo en tu tratamiento para practicar tu caminata nuevamente.

La pelicastaña soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Entonces todo fue un sueño…

-No se dé que hables, pero sí, eso creo. –contesto Shintaro cambiando unas flores junto a la camilla de Takane, que ya se habían marchitado, por unas nuevas.

-¿Has… estado viniendo a visitarme en todo este tiempo? –pregunto ella algo atónita mientras el otro chico desviaba su mirada.

-Ah… b-bueno si, pero no es porque yo quisiera… -se excusaba pesimamente el moreno.- es que Momo me ha obligado y pues…

Antes de que pudiera terminar con su tonto relato de cómo su hermana menor le había dicho que fuera a visitar a su compañera de clases al hospital, Takane la abrazo tiernamente interrumpiéndolo.

-Gracias Shintaro, por preocuparte por mí. –susurro con ternura para luego separarse levemente de él, pero aun abrazada, y sonreírles dulcemente.

Shintaro sonrojo al instante. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos y menos de una chica. Y aunque había tenido sus roces con Takane debía admitirlo, ese día en el hospital, con el cabello suelto, sin sus ojeras y con esa tierna sonrisa, la chica se veía realmente atractiva.

-N-no tienes porque agradecer… -contesto cada vez más rojo.

Y entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente rompiendo ¿el momento?

-Lamento mucho la tardanza había una gran cola en la cafeteri…

Takane y Shintaro se volvieron hacia la puerta y vieron parado en el marco de esta a un alto muchacho de unos 19 años, cabellos castaño pasando a lo negro y con un simpático lunar justo abajo del ojo derecho.

-¡Haruka! –exclamo la pelicastaña en shock.

-¿Q-que sucede aquí? –pregunto algo apenado el chico al ver a dos de sus mejores amigos abrazados.

-¡Esto no es lo que parece! –casi grito Shintaro quitando los brazos de Takane y acostándola en su camilla para luego taparla nuevamente con las sabanas.

-Entiendo jejeje no es que me moleste verlos abrazados. –dijo Haruka riendo tímidamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Siiii… como sea ¿Trajiste mi soda? –pregunto Shintaro acomodándose en la silla donde se encontraba sentado y jalando otra para que el mayor también se sentara.

-Claro, aquí tienes Shintaro-kun. –El chico saco de una bolsa de plástico una lata de _Coca cola_ y se la dio al otro chico a su lado.- para ti Takane te traje unos onigiris, se que la comida del hospital puede ser muy mala.

-Muchas gracias Haruka. –la mencionada estiro un poco su brazo para tomar del paquete con onigiris que su amigo le había comprado.

-No es nada jejeje y bueno para mí… -de la misma bolsa saco dos varillas con carne asada ante la cara extrañada de los otros dos jóvenes.

-¿De dónde ha logrado conseguir barbacoa en un hospital?

-¿Hum? –Haruka tenía los cachetes llenos de comida que no podía responder.

-En fin, _itadakimasu_. –al decir eso ultimo Shintaro abrió su lata de_ coca cola_ y de pronto esta estallo rebosando todo la soda en la cara del chico, empapándolo por completo.

-C-creo que se me ha sacudido un poco en el camino…

-¿T-tú crees?

De pronto una gran carcajada saco a ambos chicos de su intercambio de miradas, entre una amenazante y otra nerviosa. La risa venia de Takane que no paraba de reír al ver la cara empapada de Shintaro, con los cabellos en la cara y de sus mismos mechones goteando la soda que tanto amaba.

Los dos la miraron sorprendida. La Takane que conocían no era así pero por un lado, después de todo lo que habían pasado, ambos se sintieron contentos al verla tan alegre.

-"Jajaja" si muy gracioso, bueno ya… -el chico le dio su soda al mayor para que la sostuviera mientras tomaba una servilleta y limpiaba la bufanda roja que tenia.

Al parecer, se entero después, esa bufanda era la misma de una buena amiga de ambos chicos, Ayano. No la conocía mucha aunque había hablado con ella algunas veces. Después de su repentino suicidio Shintaro quedo muy destrozado pero al tiempo se le fue entregada por el sensei Tateyama la bufanda y una carta que venía con esta misma. En ese misma Ayano explicaba sus razones por las que se suicido y descartaba a Shintaro de ser el provocador, borrando así la culpa que lo carcomía.

Hasta el momento solo Shintaro sabe él porque del suicidio de ella, pero no se lo dice a nadie. Nadie sabe con exactitud lo que decía la carta pero debió ser algo muy bueno para dibujarle a Shintaro una sonrisa.

-Haruka… -hablo de pronto Takane llamando la atención de ambos chicos aunque solo había mencionado a uno de ellos.

-¿Qué sucede Takane-chan?

La chica se inclino lo más que pudo hasta llegar al mayor, al cual tomo del cuello de su uniforme y beso tiernamente sus labios ante la mirada atónita de Shintaro.

-Gracias por nunca dejarme sola.

Haruka no dijo nada, con el rostro completamente rojo, se paro bruscamente de la silla botando su carne asada, su libreta de dibujos que siempre llevaba consigo y la lata de coca cola del otro chico.

-¡Mi soda! –exclamo Shintaro al ver todo el contenido de la lata regado en el suelo.

Sus dos compañeros voltearon a verle de manera extraña, aunque mas Takane (pues Haruka llevaba su clásica mirada inocente), como diciéndole que estaba de mas en ese cuarto.

-M-mejor me voy… -contesto nervioso y tomando de la lata en el suelo viendo si era posible tomar aunque fuera una gota.

Takane vio a Shintaro salir con una gota de sudor en su sien y soltó un enorme suspiro para luego voltear a ver al mayor que seguía aun sonrojada.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –pregunto con inocencia.

-Takane-chan me ha besado… ¿A-acaso le gusto?

-Creo que es obvio ¿No? –sonrío tranquilamente al mayor que ruborizo mas.

-¡A-a mi también me gusta mucho Takane-chan!

-Entonces…. Tal vez suene atrevido, pero Haruka podría dejar de llamarme "Takane-chan" y llamarme "novia"

-¿Qué?

-¡¿QUE?! –grito Shintaro abriendo la puerta violentamente. Al parecer había estado escuchando o más bien espiando.- ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con la verdadera Takane?

-¡Solo lárgate de aquí Kisaragi! –le contesto violentamente la pelicastaña.

-Oh sin duda eres ella… ¡Waaaaa!

Takane le lanzo la bandeja de comida que tenía su lado, haciendo que por fin cerrara la puerta regresando la privacidad.

-En fin… ¿Qué dices Haruka?

-M-me encantaría ser tu novio Takane, seré el mejor novio de todos. –Dijo decidido y alegre mientras se paraba botando nuevamente su asado.- Uh… -se inclino a recogerlo pero Takane lo detuvo.

-No… esta malo.

-P-pero mi carne asada…

Después de un buen rato de tratar de convencer a Haruka de no comer la barbacoa que se había caído al suelo del hospital, ambos adolescentes pasaron un rato grato junto al otro. Haruka le enseño a Takane los nuevos diseños de los personajes para el nuevo Videojuego de tiro que iban a sacar para el próximo festival. En su dibujo Takane vio sorprendida a la alguna vez fue ella, Ene y a Konoha.

-Te quedaron realmente lindos Haruka, como siempre eres muy bueno dibujando.

-Gracias Takane-chan, en fin tengo que irme pero por favor descansa y recupérate. – le dijo con ternura el mayor mientras le depositaba un cálido beso en su frente.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana. –se despidió la menor con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sí, hasta mañana, descansa.

Una vez sola Takane observo el techo blanco de su habitación. Miro el reloj de la pared. Iba normal. Miro por la ventana. Era un día agradable y soleado. Por último pero no menos importante, se pellizco a sí misma y sintió un leve dolor haciéndola sonreír.

Sin duda la realidad jamás había sido más perfecta que un sueño, hasta ese momento.

Fin

* * *

_¡Wiiiii! Eso es todo :DD espero les haya gustado._

_Antes de irme quiero aclarar (para los que conocen la historia) aquí puse como si el suicidio de Ayano haya salvado la vida de todos impidiendo los tristes sucesos que ocurren en la saga y manga de Kagerou Project TTuTT (ojala fuera así u.u)_

_En fin, por favor dejen reviews que son siempre bien recibidos nwn_

_¡Hasta luego, besos y abrazos!_

_**Atentamente:** Neko-chan :3_


End file.
